Optical encoding is often used in mechanical systems as an inexpensive and reliable way to measure and track motion among moving components. For instance, printers, scanners, photocopiers, fax machines, plotters, and other imaging systems commonly use optical encoding to track the position of an image media, such as paper, as an image is printed on the media or an image is scanned from the media.
One common technique for optical encoding uses an optical sensor and an optical encoder. The optical sensor focuses on a surface of the optical encoder. As the sensor moves with respect the encoder, or the encoder moves with respect to the sensor, the sensor reads a pattern on the encoder to detect the motion.
A typical encoder pattern is an alternating series of features. As the encoder and sensor move relative to the one another, transitions from one feature to the next in the pattern are optically detected. For instance, an encoder pattern could be an alternating pattern of holes, or optically transmissive windows, in an opaque material. In which case, an optical sensor can detect transitions from darkness to light passing through the holes or windows.
Optical encoders, like many other mechanical components, are often made of insulating materials, such as plastics. Friction between a plastic encoder and another material, such as a plastic sensor housing or guide, generates an electric surface charge on the encoder. This charge is called a triboelectric charge. The electric charge tends to attract airborne particles, such as paper dust and ink aerosol in an ink jet printer. Over time, the particulate matter can accumulate on the encoder and interference with the accuracy of the optical encoding process by obscuring transitions between features in the encoding pattern.